Passing Through Nature
by The4thPrinceofDenmark
Summary: Harry Potter has the makings of a tragedy. This story will reveal my idea of a very probable conclusion to the extraordinarily popular series.


"All that lives must die,Passing through nature to eternity." **Hamlet, 1. 2**

Summary: Harry Potter has the makings of a tragedy. The following is my prediction of the end of the Deathly Hallows, which was meticulously formed after careful consideration following my completion of all six preceding novels.

Warning! Spoilers! And this is a tragedy… if you do not appreciate this beautiful form of art then do not read further.

* * *

Lightening lit up the sky in a fantastic manner and thunder rumbled so loudly as to startle even the bravest of men. Despite this, not a single drop of rain was to be found for miles.

Curious, thought the weatherman, who had predicted a beautiful day of warmth and sunshine.

What the weatherman did not know, as he helplessly attempted to predict the unpredictable, was that not very far away, near a truly remarkable castle in Scotland, a battle was about to occur. Not any ordinary battle, mind you, but the ultimate battle between dark and light, of which the outcome would dramatically affect the fate of humanity.

* * *

Voldemort had created a grand army. As he marched towards Hogwarts he was loyally followed by legions of death eaters, giants, werewolves, dementors, vampires, and many other dark, grimy creatures. Those near the front line constantly eyed their leader with fearful apprehension, although they never once faltered in their step. Voldemort deigned to ignore them completely; he did not care if his minions obeyed him through fear or desire, as long as they obeyed him.

Not too far away, Harry Potter had also amassed a sizable army. At the front he was joined by his most loyal friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Nearby stood all of his Hogwarts teachers save Snape, who could be found within the dark army. The Order of the Phoenix also stood ready nearby, wands drawn and ready for battle. In addition, there were many aurors and untrained wizards of every age, eager to help The Boy Who Lived defeat his arch nemesis once and for all.

After several tense minutes of waiting, the dark army finally marched into view. Harry felt his stomach flip as his mind reviewed the contents of the prophecy repeatedly, reminding himself that he had no choice but to kill Voldemort if he ever wished for any semblance of peace in the world.

He then found himself tightly clutching his wand, although careful not to touch the tip. Recently, the Order had come up with a new plan to slow the Dark Lord down enough for Harry to pull off the final killing curse. They had spent several days concocting a magical poison with no antidote, which had then been placed on the point of Harry's wand. Since it was almost impossible to injure Voldemort with a curse while he was at full power, everyone agreed that the only way to sufficiently weaken him would be though physical means. All he had to do, thought Harry, was to get close enough to cut Voldemort with the tip of his wand in order to inject the poison into the blood steam, and then fire the final killing curse.

Voldemort's army halted in front of Harry's just as the boy finished running the plan through his head for the last time. All soldiers on each side pushed back their shoulders and stood at full height, feeling nervous and tense and hoping to intimidate the other side. Not a creature stirred, and even the thunder became silent as Voldemort calmly approached Harry until they only stood a few feet apart. He smirked in the most evil of fashions before bowing slightly to Harry.

"Think of it as our final duel," he said quietly. "Pretend the others are not even here."

Harry imagined it would be rather difficult to ignore the thousands of horrifying dark creatures and death eaters in the vicinity, but thought he would rather need his concentration for the upcoming battle. He did not bow to Voldemort, distrustful of the other man who would not be afraid to gain an unfair advantage, but he did incline his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Suddenly Voldemort began to shout, in a voice so booming it must have been amplified by magic, "Remember thou who hath followed me with loyalty and honor, there is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so. Those you see before thee, have thought unkindly. Justice must be dwelt swiftly."

And then there was a deafening roar as both sides began running forward, shouting curses loudly and desperately at their opponents. Within seconds, several lifeless bodies littered the front lines. The next line swiftly took their place, not bothering to avoid trampling the fallen in their haste.

Meanwhile, Harry was attempting to make his way closer to Voldemort in order to execute his poisonous plan. The dark lord, however, was swift to fire off deadly curses that Harry had to fall back significantly to avoid. He was starting to become desperate, when salvation came in the form of Hermione, who was able to distract Voldemort by rapidly throwing curses at him from behind just long enough for Harry to run forward and scrape the dark lord with the tip of his wand.

As the poison entered his blood stream, Voldemort screamed in agonized rage. In his anger, he become more powerful and quick, which proved fatal for Hermione. She did not stand a chance as Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra_ blasted her off her feet with its pure hateful power, killing her on impact.

Harry yelled out in rage as he watched Hermione's body fall to the floor. While the anger had been an advantage for Voldemort, it was the opposite for Harry. He foolishly attempted to attack the dark lord physically, which the man was now prepared to handle. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pried the wand from his fingers.

"What a clever trick," he hissed angrily, eyes glowing. "You shall share my fate now, wretched boy." With that, the dark lord scraped Harry across the palm with the poisoned tip of his wand. Moments after, Voldemort keeled over, dead, for he had been scraped across the chest, where the poison had quickly reached his heart and stopped it forever. Harry now knew that he had very little time to live. Wondering not how Voldemort died without needing any magical encouragement, he chose instead to observe the actions of his friends, but found himself horrified at the results.

Ron, having seen Hermione's heroic death, had quickly run to her side. Unfortunately, he was so blinded by tears that he could not see where he was going. This caused him to trip over the body of Voldemort, also causing one of his open wounds to come in contact with the wound of the dark lord. The contaminated blood transferred to Ron's body, leaving him alive for only a few minutes before he too breathed his last.

He also observed hundreds of aurors that he had trained with dead along with hundreds of death eaters and dark creatures. Professor Lupin had been poisoned by Peter Pettigrew's silver hand, and Nymphadora Tonks had been shot with a killing curse as she ran to his side. Pettigrew had then transformed into a rat in order to escape, but had been quickly consumed by Hermione's pet cat, Crookshanks. The cat appeared pleased for a moment, before appearing alarmed as the rat gave it indigestion and then burst through its stomach, killing it quickly. Peter, having overexerted himself during his escape, had a massive heart attack and died, transforming back into a human as he did so.

"Harry!" Somebody cried out frantically. Harry spun around to see Sirius Black, back from the dead and looking healthier than ever. "I want to help," he insisted, but Harry shook his head negative, fore he wanted his beloved godfather out of harms way. Alas, war is cruel and Sirius had hardly opened his mouth to protest further before he was felled by a stray curse that was flung his way by an overenthusiastic death eater. This caused an overwhelming sadness within the boy who lived's heart, and he wished Sirius had just stayed behind the veil.

The air was filled with the sound of curses and screams. Harry knew he should have been expecting a Hamletesque massacre, but still could hardly handle the sights before him.

All of his former teachers had been killed, although they had taken down an extremely impressive amount of the enemy with them. Hagrid fought valiantly against the giants, but was ironically killed by one of his former pets, who had turned to the dark side. After the pet realized what it had done, it proceeded to commit ritual suicide right on the battle field. Then the owls swooped down upon the enemy, dropping rocks upon their unsuspecting heads. They lasted a surprisingly long time before being systematically shot down.

Harry did not think things could become any worse, until Ginny Weasley approached. She grabbed Harry's upper arm, confessed her undying love for him, and proceeded to kiss him on the lips despite his desperate protests. What followed was tearjerkingly sad, as Ginny blinked in confusing before falling to the ground, dead. She had contracted some of the poison from Harry during the kiss, and died suddenly because the poison works faster on those with red hair. After this, the rest of the Weasley family was overcome with grief at the death of Ron and Ginny. Their distraction cost them their lives and a few remaining death eaters fired several killing curses their way.

By now Harry longed for the poison to end his sorrow. He barely even noticed as one especially powerful death eater managed to uproot large pieces of the Hogwarts castle full of students, and throw them into the great lake, where the giant squid greedily consumed them.

Something did catch his attention off to the far right, where there was a giant pile of garbage. A single hand had suddenly thrust itself out of the heap. A moment later an arm was in view, and then the arm grabbed hold of a large piece of trash and dragged out its body. The body stood itself up and began approaching Harry at a steady pace. It was wearing strange armor with spikes on the shoulders and helmet. Harry gasped out loud as he realized who this was.

"Super Shredder!" He yelled as The Shredder came to a stop in front of him. "I thought you were dead!"

The Shredder only grunted in response, walking away and proceeding to decimate the ranks of the death eaters by means of his brute strength. Harry was confused, albeit pleased that Super Shredder was fighting for the side of good. Suddenly a horrifying giant approached a group of wizards, and was about to crush them all when a dog ran forward and began barking at the giant, distracting it long enough for the Shredder to crush the foe with his powerful ninja techniques. With his help, the remaining wizards were able to defeat the last of the dark army, and claim a tentative victory.

Harry smiled slightly at the success, and died peacefully with the final, peaceful thought that light had prevailed after all.

He was lucky, because only moments later, after the last death eater lay as a corpse in the ground, did the Shredder turn on the wizards as well. The ensuing battle cost every survivor his or her life, including the Shredder, who was pressed to death by a rather large pile of wood.

* * *

Hours passed in silence. Not a living thing was to be found on the desolate grounds where the devastating final battle had taken place. After a while, a group of Muggles arrived on the scene.

"What is this sight?" Inquired their leader. He observed the devastation, the bodies of strange creatures and people, and decided to investigate. After discovering the magical world, his army was easily able to overrun the fragmented Ministry of Magic, and thus the Muggles crushed the Wizarding world into oblivion. And so, the story of the Boy who Lived passed into myth, as the people who he had given everything to protect from a life of enslavement by a cruel tyrant forgot how true the story was. Soon it was reduced into a mere fiction novel, available in stores for what amounts to about an hour or two of the average worker's pay.

Fin.


End file.
